Concrete Angel
by Medjke
Summary: NOW UPDATED!What happens when the searchers enter the
1. Chapter one

I own nothing in Monster Ranchers and I own nothing that can make me money.  
  
~*~  
  
"I refuse to go in there!"  
  
"Go in you stupid rabbit!"  
  
"No!"  
  
Genki cocked his head, letting his brown locks slide into his eyes, one of the few pieces of hair that remained out from under the backwards cap on his head. Holding his back pack straps, he waited in his khaki shorts, leather boot and white shirt that reflected the sun slightly, before asking, "Why not Hare?"  
  
The brown rabbit monster was silent, glancing nervously around at the others before answering in a low whisper, "That's the Forest of Truth. Your deepest, darkest secrets are revealed in there. It's said that not only is it the only truly "magical" place left in the land, but people can see ghost of those long dead..."  
  
"GHOST!?!" the young pink and green monster next to Genki squeaked. The ancient rock monster, Golem, patted the baby monster on the head to comfort him as he rolled his large eyes.  
  
"Yeah Mocchi, there are ghost in that forest. Mind you no one can sneak up on you..."  
  
"Don't worry Mocchi, I'm sure there are no ghost in the forest" smiled a young red head in old fashioned clothing.  
  
"Are you sure Holly?"  
  
"I'm pretty sure Mocchi."  
  
Genki grinned his trademark grin. "Besides, if there are, then they won't bother us, 'cause we'll take them out! So let's go!!!" Genki jumped up in the air, performing his ever-famous signature move of the energetic young boy.  
  
"That boy need to calm down.." muttered the lupe monster, a huge grin on his face the only thing keeping those around him sure he was joking.  
  
The small group known as the searchers walked into the forest slowly, being watched by several sets of sad eyes, one particular set trained on the boy leading the group that was dragging the poor hare into the forest.  
  
"Poor Genki..." said one of the eyes.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll take care of him in there."  
  
"I know..."  
  
"Incoming pixie and ice golem." Commented a third voice.  
  
"Here we go..."  
  
The voices and eyes disappeared slowly as if they were never there. 


	2. Notes

Hey there. First of all I wish to thank Ivy, Desi angel, and Lee for their reviews. Thanks you guys. Next I have an idea. I was originally going to do a long story that portrays evil dark secrets. After I wrote the first chapter in the story, my buds read it and requested various secrets for the rest of characters. Some of the ideas were better than others. Way better than others. Anyway, I finally decided that if anybody wanted to add his or her own ideas, it would be great if you could. Heck, I'll even allow new characters in if it works with the plot, as long as you e-mail them to me of course. I can be reached at jennyettlin@sc.rr.com. Anyway, Thanks and I hope to get some new ideas now that my friends have completely messed with my head. I'm looking for new ideas for everyone except Genki. Thanks. Hope to see you soon! 


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter 2  
  
Again I don't own anything Monster Rancher related, so don't sue! I also, for the last year, I've been trying to write this story for various reasons, in various ways. Finally, I have been told just to skip everything and write however. So thanks Jeannie.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Is that Pixie and Big Blue?! It looks like they're being chased!!"  
  
"Um....Guys...THEY'RE HEADING RIGHT FOR US!!!"  
  
"QUICKLY EVERYONE INTO THE WOODS!"  
  
"BUT...!?!"  
  
"NO 'BUTS'! JUST GET IN THERE YOU STUPID RABBIT!"  
  
"Come on Hare! We have to rescue Big Blue and Pixie! They just went into the woods!"  
  
"Genki, in case you haven't noticed, WE'RE BEING CHASED AND ABOUT TO RUN INTO THE WOODS!"  
  
In a speedy grace, Golem had gathered the yellow yelling eyeball and his human partner as Moochi automatically grabbed onto brunette's pack. The blue and white Lupe monster himself was dragging a screaming giant rabbit monster to the woods, ignoring his fast pace punches of fear as he watched the ice monster, now in front of the group of searchers, race into the woods, only hesitating momentarily in his high speed journey, the poor red-headed pixie holding on for dear life. All parties turned forward racing for the tree-line, Golem in the back-stretch, Genki going to the inside of the imaginary track as the ever infamous Tiger of the Wind was trying not the fall over the now ticked Hare and his remaining flying limbs.  
  
At the high speeds of the group, it was a wonder at all that the young man leading had spotted the near invisible hand directing them to the safety of a hidden path. Adjusting his course, the young boy raced towards the figure and the path, calling out to the figure. As if startled, the hand pulled back into the woods, followed closely by the pink and white monster with his human companion, the other behind him shouting in useless pleas for him to wait for them. The hand, now attached to a black figure amongst the dark paths ran in front of the boy, letting the child keep pace, but never letting the boy catch him. Sounds of the other groups leading off the safest trail reached the figure's ears as he slowed, only to disappear before his follower's eyes. Confusion filled the child's eyes as he looked around, noting that he was lost in an abyss of black.  
  
"What were you THINKING?!" came the distinct voice of a female, one who constantly worried about the young boy before her, as she hissed at her "He'll get hurt out here! Why didn't you take him and his friends OUT of the forest?!?"  
  
"Calm down! Gees...I didn't have much choice. The others all broke off. I had to stop!" came a the second voice in defense of himself.  
  
"Besides, he couldn't have lead Genki out of the forest for much longer...Come on. The others are already at their posts and watching over the other groups. We have to get them all together." Responded the third voice.  
  
"But...The plan was to just get Genki and his friends out before anything happened or they got hurt...It was a simple plan..."  
  
"Even simple plans don't work out. Come on. You can lead Genki to his friends...We'll cover you..."  
  
"Alright...Be careful...You too, Genki..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone that e-mailed: I'm sorry, I don't know all of your names. Thank you all!  
  
Lee: Thank you. Sorry it took so long. Is this better?  
  
Desi Angel: Thank you. Sorry for the long wait.  
  
Ivy: Thank you. Hare's chapter is coming up soon. Don't worry. Is there any personal request for Hare's bad experience?  
  
Sam: Thank you.  
  
Cleo: Thank you. I'm so sorry it took so long!  
  
ArticTiger: He he! I know! This story is going to look into that. I started this story primarily to show what may have happened under Genki's mask!  
  
Sugar High Girl: I'm trying to. And thank you.  
  
Sorceress Sakura: I'm trying. *ducks* Keep e-mailing Jeannie. She'll throw stuff at me until I start the next chapter. *barely misses getting hit*  
  
Hyperditz62: Thank you, but I'm not sure everyone will like it. I'm doing under the mask stuff right now. Genki's my favorite character too.  
  
Skittles the Sugar Fairy: Thank you.  
  
Pisces Panda: Oh well. I'll work on it. Thank you.  
  
Icethu?: Jeannie got my tail in gear. Thanks for the e-mail. 


End file.
